


He‘d almost forgotten how to dance

by pixiedurango



Series: The Arya Trevelyan Files [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Brooding, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, POV Blackwall, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of Blackwalls POV (brooding) while on his duty during the Winter-Palace-Mission</p>
<p>tumblr - prompt (sorry, not very witty, but I hope I made up an acceptable prospective within the predictable)</p>
<p>ingame-Dialogues used, partly extended when I felt it necessary </p>
<p>sfw (upcoming adult action implied) - all in all fluffy fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	He‘d almost forgotten how to dance

This mission was hell.

And he hated that she had assigned him to it.

Formal attire.

Noblefolk of Orlais.

Masks everywhere.

The Game.

Blackwall simply couldn’t imagine things more gruesome than this.

But at the other hand being left back at Skyhold, not being close to protect her would have been even worse. He was torn.

The last hours had been filled with well hidden carnage, winy gossiping, elves sneaking around and in the middle of it all him fearing his heart out seeing his loved one playing the Game for the first time in her life.

She maybe was a Trevelyan but after all she was a mage and he knew she was more of an Apostate and a Rogue than a noble girl.  Not to speak about her unwillingness to blend into courtly behavior and inability of holding back particular opinions about circles.

He knew her impatience and her low tolerance towards bullshit. And he knew her lose mouth when it came to saucy matters. All in all chances were not bad, the Inquisition would either start a bloodbath or simply be thrown out from the court because of some outburst of his lady.

He felt even more nervous when he learned that she was constantly running on her own sneaking around in parts of the palace where none of them had access to so she would be all alone in any case of emergency.

All Blackwall could do, as long as they were not called in for another part of the operation, was standing in the empty corridor connecting the ballroom with the guest-wing and being horrible worried. Stepping from one foot to another he carried an ill mood and wished nothing more than to be done with this thing and go back to Skyhold.

This evening forced him to remember things he preferred not to think about. Things that needed to be untouched, unspoken of and remaining unveiled.

He had volunteered to hold that post far away from the ballroom in order to avoid getting noticed too much. But even here people showed up starting asking him questions about where they might have seen him before and that they were sure they knew his face.

Makers Balls, why they had relinquished the masks for the Inquisition-party tonight.

And of course Arya had shown up right in the dodgiest of moments and he hoped she were not able to overhear too much of his grumpy conversation with this slightly drunken noble who insisted multiple times that he knew him from somewhere.

Awkward enough she had asked about the silverite wings of valor. Her vibrant blue-violet eyes were piercing him when he made up an hopefully suitable answer. He tried to make it sound funny but she wasn’t buying shit tonight so he simply hoped the events would make this minor thing being forgotten so she would not jump on it again. Luckily she went over it soon, started talking strategies, asking questions about his tactical view of the situation and some opinions about the possible outcome. Very professional and he had been thankful because he could easily blend into that and felt saver then.

Then, totally out of the blue she had asked him for a dance.

„All of them.“ the words had been out before he could rethink them. But her smile was worth every commitment in the world. She leaned over, her hand touching his for a moment and she whispered some things into his ear that had made him first blush then chuckle and finally wanting to draw her into his arms at once looking for a quiet spot.

But he knew he could not do that. The Inquisitor in the arms of one of her mere bodyguards – seemingly a Grey Warden or not, impossible for the court.

So he only could watch her leave and he would have put a good amount on a bet that her hips swayed more than usual. Anyway, he didn’t complain to that.

A few skirmishes later they had killed Florianne, saved Brialas life and doomed Gaspard to be beheaded soon. Beside that the palace was Venatori free again and everyone seemed to be happy. At least the ones who survived this night.

When Blackwall finally was allowed to leave his post he started searching for Arya at once. Now that the danger was over he longed to be with her and if it was just for a few words making sure she was alright.

He found her on one of the pretentious balconies. But she was not alone. That shady witch of the wilds was standing out there with her and they seemed to discuss some matters of importance.

So he waited until Morrigan was about to leave Arya alone until he finally dared to approach her.

She was standing there, arms folded on the balustrade and she was looking down into the gardens seemingly lost in her thoughts.

Arya looked tired and worn out but when he came close a weary little smile lit up her eyes.

„Here you are.” he said as a greeting and stood close next to her. „There are at least a dozen young lords and ladies hoping for some time with the hero of the night. And yet here you are. Alone. Care to share your thoughts?”

She sighed. „I’m just tired. It was a long night.” her eyes were soft on him and he could read her longing for some more privacy.”

„You work too hard.” he replied in a very low voice. „I can see wanting to get away from it all. And we will.” he resumed also answering what she had left unsaid. „But the night isn’t over yet. Before we go. May I have this dance, Lady Trevelyan? I promised you all of them earlier so I will give you at least one.”

„I’d like that.” she whispered and her face brightened up a bit.

He offered her his hand bowing in a chivalrous gesture and she took it so he could lead her a few steps closer to the window so they were able to hear the music from inside the ball room. He’d almost forgotten how to dance but when she was in his arms now, bowing her back in a perfect arch, waiting for his led he started to move with her in perfect harmony without thinking any further.

„I didn’t know you danced.” she murmured with a little promising smile while her eyes were locked with his. Speaking of things that would be later when they finally were able to go back to where they would be alone.

„I did once.” he replied. And before he could help, it slipped out: „In another life.”


End file.
